Partido Democrático Monárquico
Information After the party elections in September 3244, Paul Simeon officially ended as the Chairman of the party. The new chairman of the party became Zacarias Ferrado. His political carrer he is going to finish after the parliamentary elections in 3246. Party officially changed its name into Spanish language in 3246. Currently uses the name Partido Democrático Monárquico. Paul Simeon, leader of the party in years 3211-3244, died in Liffanés on 15 February 3259. His family was informed the public. After the parliamentary elections 3262 will be the new leader of a political party Laura Castaneda. The National Congress voted for her by the majority. Laura Castaneda came from Santa Sharika and she is a long-standing member of the Party and Member of Parliament in years 3246 - 3262. History Partido Democrático Monárquico (PDM) was founded in 3180 by Jonathan de Leuer in Iglesia Mayor (province Ulbrach). It is a conservative party which is subordinated to the Crown and HRH Victoria I, Queen of Drania. Residence of Partido Democrático Monárquico (PDM) is in de Leuer Palace in Iglesia Mayor. House was built in 2545. 'Affiliations' Partido Democrático Monárquico (PDM) is a member of organizations: * World Capitalist Alliance (3184) *International Monarchist League (3182) *Christian League (3181) *Western Dovani Cooperation Accord (3200) *World Economic Forum (3201) *Imperialist's Society (3203) *International Human Rights Movement (candidate) *Religious Alliance (candidate) 'Chairmen of' Partido Democrático Monárquico ' ' Head of State As the rightful head of state we consider the House of Santiago and Queen Victoria I of Drania. Victoria I is the Head of State of the Santiago family. Her coronation was in April 3253 in Iglesia Mayor. Government 'Term: September 3240 - September 3246' Cabinet: *Prime Minister - Paul Simeon (RDP) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Peter Sienberg (RDP) *Ministry of Internal Affairs - Irene Realnier (RDP) *Ministry of Finance - Joseph Smith (RDP) *Ministry of Defence - Jack Devalnaes (RDP) *Ministry of Justice - Leonard McMall (RDP) *Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport - Susan Irwing (RDP) *Ministry of Health and Social Services - Otto von Blick (RDP) *Ministry of Education and Culture - Jacob Mitchell (RDP) *Ministry of Science and Technology - Isabelle Mardberg (RDP) *Ministry of Food and Agriculture - Stan David Nordsson (RDP) *Ministry of Environment and Tourism- Paula John (RDP) *Ministry of Trade and Industry - Anastasia Mendez (RDP) 'Term: September 3216 - September 3228' This period was the last free period for many years. It was ratified an international treaty with Hulstria. The Labour Party left the political scene. {C}Cabinet: *Prime Minister - Bartolomeu Vidal (TLP) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Peter Sienberg (RDP) *Ministry of Internal Affairs - Irene Realnier (RDP) *Ministry of Finance - Joseph Smith (RDP) *Ministry of Defence - Martin Cabral (TLP) *Ministry of Justice - Tito Valabuena (TLP) *Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport - Susan Irwing (RDP) *Ministry of Health and Social Services - Otto von Blick (RDP) *Ministry of Education and Culture - Rosalina Vargas (TLP) *Ministry of Science and Technology - Isabelle Mardberg (RDP) *Ministry of Food and Agriculture - Stan David Nordsson (RDP) *Ministry of Environment and Tourism- Anthony Chiesa (TLP) *Ministry of Trade and Industry - Maite Ramos (TLP) 'Term: September 3210 - September 3216' During this term, we celebrated two important events of our country, the royal wedding of Prince' 'Franz and Crown Princess Victoria. At the same time our country has ratified an important cooperation treaty with Rildanor. We liberalized rail transport and give to citizens more freedom of religion. This period was also the last period of Samuel Lotherberg as chairman of Royal Democratic Party. His political career ended The Labour Party chairman, David Villa. Cabinet: *Prime Minister - David Villa (TLP) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Maria Ferdergson (RDP) *Ministry of Internal Affairs - Xavi Hernandez (TLP) *Ministry of Finance - Anne Ferencberg (RDP) *Ministry of Defence - Tony Silva (TLP) *Ministry of Justice - Maria Dominguez (TLP) *Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport - Thomas Fundberg (RDP) *Ministry of Health and Social Services - Lea J. Windsoon (RDP) *Ministry of Education and Culture - Nina Sanchez (TLP) *Ministry of Science and Technology - Regina Selendson (RDP) *Ministry of Food and Agriculture - Paul Thomson (RDP) *Ministry of Environment and Tourism - Jose Alonso (TLP) *Ministry of Trade and Industry - Carles Rufete (TLP) 'Term: September 3205 - September 3210' During the election period, the Government maintain stability and prosperity of the country. The country has ratified an important speech Global Freedom, Equality, and Security Initiative. We have established contacts with the Republic Deltaria. The sad part of our period was the death of King Carlos III. The new King was crown in Iglesia Mayor in February 3210 - Cristián I of Drania. Cristián I and Minister of Foreign Affairs participated in the conference against the new transnational union. Cabinet: *Prime Minister - Samuel Lotherberg (RDP) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Maria Ferdergson (RDP) *Ministry of Internal Affairs - Xavi Hernandez (TLP) *Ministry of Finance - Anne Ferencberg (RDP) *Ministry of Defence - Tony Silva (TLP) *Ministry of Justice - Maria Dominguez (TLP) *Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport - Thomas Fundberg (RDP) *Ministry of Health and Social Services - Lea J. Windsoon (RDP) *Ministry of Education and Culture - Nina Sanchez (TLP) *Ministry of Science and Technology - Regina Selendson (RDP) *Ministry of Food and Agriculture - Helena Llorente (TLP) *Ministry of Environment and Tourism - Jose Alonso (TLP) *Ministry of Trade and Industry - Carles Rufete (TLP) 'Term: October 3199 - September 3205' The period of The Labour Party government brought changes to the legislative period to six years. We removed the restrictions for farmers. Our tennis players finisfhed second place in the Tennis World Cup 3200 in Al'Badara. Cabinet: *Prime Minister - David Villa (TLP) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Andreas Iniesta (TLP) *Ministry of Internal Affairs - Xavi Hernandez (TLP) *Ministry of Finance - Sergio Ramos (TLP) *Ministry of Defence - Tony Silva (TLP) *Ministry of Justice - Maria Dominguez (TLP) *Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport - Thomas Fundberg (RDP) *Ministry of Health and Social Services - Lea J. Windsoon (RDP) *Ministry of Education and Culture - Beatrix Jones (RDP) *Ministry of Science and Technology - Regina Selendson (RDP) *Ministry of Food and Agriculture - Paul Thomson (RDP) *Ministry of Environment and Tourism - Jose Alonso (TLP) *Ministry of Trade and Industry - Carles Rufete (TLP) 'Term: January 3188 - October 3199' Excellent cooperation with The Labour Party confirmed the stability in the country and its prosperity and development. Electoral system has been adapted from three years to four years. Dranland has ratified the International Tennis Association and will regularly participate in World Cup. The new budget has brought more money to certain ministries. The public finances remain in the black. After losing the election Royal Democratic Party lost power and became a minority. Cabinet: *Prime Minister - Samuel Lotherberg (RDP) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Maria Ferdergson (RDP) *Ministry of Internal Affairs - Xavi Hernandez (TLP) *Ministry of Finance - Anne Ferencberg (RDP) *Ministry of Defence - Tony Silva (TLP) *Ministry of Justice - Maria Dominguez (TLP) *Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport - Thomas Fundberg (RDP) *Ministry of Health and Social Services - Lea J. Windsoon (RDP) *Ministry of Education and Culture - Beatrix Jones (RDP) *Ministry of Science and Technology - Regina Selendson (RDP) *Ministry of Food and Agriculture - Paul Thomson (RDP) *Ministry of Environment and Tourism - Jose Alonso (TLP) *Ministry of Trade and Industry - Carles Rufete (TLP) 'Term: September 3181 - January 3188' During this period, Royal Democratic Party returned the throne to the royal family of Santiago. Carlos III was reigned as the King of Drania. With the opposition, The Labour Party they changed the laws for the benefit of citizens. Country joined the membership of The International Monarchist League, Dovani Territorial Defence Organization and Pro-Sports Treaty. Cabinet: *Prime Minister - Samuel Lotherberg (RDP) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Maria Ferdergson (RDP) *Ministry of Internal Affairs - Jonas Gerdsberg (RDP) *Ministry of Finance - Anne Ferencberg (RDP) *Ministry of Defence - Joseph Poulwick (RDP) *Ministry of Justice - T.J. Sung (RDP) *Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport - Thomas Fundberg (RDP) *Ministry of Health and Social Services - Lea J. Windsoon (RDP) *Ministry of Education and Culture - Beatrix Jones (RDP) *Ministry of Science and Technology - Regina Selendson (RDP) *Ministry of Food and Agriculture - Paul Thomson (RDP) *Ministry of Environment and Tourism - Eva Berwicz (RDP) *Ministry of Trade and Industry - Stephen Joel (RDP) Category:Political parties in Dankuk